Oura's baby
by terminatorluvr
Summary: Sakura is avoiding Oura and its annoying him so he confronts her only to discover she is pregnant with his child! HayatexRurijou, HayatexKohaku, SakuraxOura, ShurixKohaku, FujimurasakixYuri


Sakura sat on her balcony thinking about how she could she could tell Oura the news that she was 4 months pregnant with his child. She had a small bump but because she liked to eat a lot of snacks she could hide it as being fat but then again her boobs had grown bigger and she hadn't had her period since their auspicious night.

_**Flashback**_

Oura is gazing at a smiling Sakura who is panting heavily and blushing; her robe is partially open in the chest flashing cleavage and she is covered in kiss marks on her body. She strokes Oura's face with her hands "Give it to me Oura…shower me with your love…I want it all" she said gently.

"Sakura!" Oura cried kissing her passionately unable to hold himself back anymore. He had waited for so long to hold Sakura now he was going to be able to touch her skin, taste her lips and enjoy wave after wave of pure pleasure.

_**Now**_

"HOW AM I GONNA TELL HIM!" Sakura cried frutratedly she loved Oura so much but still she had difficulty sharing a lot of secrets with him still.

"Tell me what Sakura?" Oura said gently from behind her as he wrapped his arms around her but thankfully not around her waist.

Sakura began to panic and couldn't think of anything to say then after 5 minutes she answered nervously "Tell you…that um….You…that…that…That I love you" she said happily.

Oura blinked not saying anything then said "I love you too Sakura you're so cute" he said ruffling her hair.

"Prince Oura how nice to see you again" a small voice said from beside him to which Oura smiled.

"Hi Asagiri it's been a while are you well?" he asked politely picking up Asagiri in his hand so he could speak to her face to face.

Asagiri smiled "Yes I am very well your highness thank you for asking" she said politely a warm smile spreading across her face.

Suddenly Kohaku burst through the door "Have you guys seen Hayate we're supposed to do training together for stamina" she said frutratedly.

Asagiri rubbed her chin thoughtfully then said "I believe I last saw him flirting with Rurijou in the spare room".

There was a long silence then a black aura surrounded Kohaku "SAY WHAT!" Kohaku roared angrily and charged towards the room where Hayate was.

_**In spare room**_

Hayate and Rurijou are snuggled up together and flirting enjoying their alone time without any disturbance.

"Master Hayate you're so handsome and strong" Rurijou cooed rubbing herself against Hayate's chest to which Hayate blushed and tried to think calm thoughts.

Hayate chuckled and rubbed his head "And you're so sexy and beautiful Rurijou like a wild rose unlike Sakura Hime she's a delicate cherry blossom that must be handled with care" he said lovingly.

"NICE TO KNOW YOU CAN CONFESS TO OTHER WOMEN YOU WOMANIZER!" Kohaku snarled from behind them.

A fearful chill ran down Hayate's spine and he was too afraid to speak unlike Rurijou who was unfazed. Rurijou yawned boredly "Are you gonna be here long me and Master Hayate were having fun" she moaned crossly draping herself over him annoying Kohaku further.

Tears welled up in Kohaku's eyes "HAYATE YOU JERK!" she yelled crossly and fled from the room to which Rurijou stuck out her tongue and Hayate had collapsed from shock and fear.

_**Later that afternoon**_

Byakuya and Sakura were having a meeting about her pregnancy and Byakuya was rather concerned but happy "I am pleased that you are pregnant Sakura Hime but do you have any health issues? What about your diet while I was away?" she said sternly.

Sakura shook her head vigorously "No no I ate properly though I did receive some treats during studies, I did get a few fevers but that was all" she said reassuringly.

Byakuya smiled "Well I'm glad you were responsible and congratulations on your pregnancy but please tell me how did you find out you were pregnant?" she asked curiously.

Sakura blushed and fiddled with her fingers "after me and Oura's auspicious night I skipped my period due date" she said shyly.

The rest of the day Sakura avoided Oura as she was too nervous to tell him and was worried about his reaction after all she would return to the moon one day and she had only just passed her 15th birthday finally making her a year younger than Oura.

_**At Dinner**_

Sakura and Oura are sitting opposite each other and eating their dinner but there is little conversation making the atmosphere tense and heavy.

There is a delicious spread of steamed rice, Sake, Miso soup, matcha green tea, Sushi, Ramen, Tempura, Chicken yakitori and anmitsu.

Sakura feels uneasy "this isn't good Oura is glaring at me and he seems really annoyed I hope I have not done anything to offend him but then it's probably cos I've been keeping that secret from him" she thought to herself.

Oura looked at Sakura "Hey Sakura…." He began to which sakura froze to the spot and looked nervous.

"Y…yes Oura what's up?" she asked nervously sweat running down her forehead and neck with fear.

Oura passed his sake cup to her "Could you pour me some sake?" he asked bluntly confused at Sakura behaviour.

Sakura sighed with relief "Oh sure can do" she said nervously and poured Oura some Sake.

As Oura drank his sake he noticed something was bothering her and sighed "Look Sakura I can tell something is on your mind so please just tell me I won't be mad I promise…UNLESS IT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH MY UNCLE" he said gently but putting a lot of pressure on the last part.

Sakura sighed "It's pointless I can't hide it from Oura anymore" she thought sadly to herself and then turned to Oura "Oura I'm pregnant" she said bluntly her face bright red.

There was a long silence for about 10 minutes and then Oura collapsed in front of Sakura to which she panicked and begun shaking him vigorously while Oura was out cold.

_**Oura's inner POV**_

"_ME A FATHER BUT I'M ONLY 16! THIS CAN'T BE! Then again I was very horny on our auspicious night and it was during Sakura's menstruation cycle". But still… SAKURA'S 15 AND SHE STILL ACTS LIKE A 5 YEAR OLD!"._


End file.
